Final Confrontation
by True Rai
Summary: This is where it all ends will the Victors, Rai, Ryu and Neko will drain the whole world forever or will Kazuki and the gang will have a secret weapon to stop them for good. This is the climatic ending to the stories beforehand.


Final Confrontation by Rai Kelevra

(Rai, Ryu, and Neko were draining people at Beijing, China.)

Neko: We'll be heading to Japan soon.

Rai: No, we will not go there.

Ryu: She knew what she was getting into.

(Rai still felt for her but they still more unknown homunculus. They needed much more energy to finish. Meanwhile the STARS were setting the trap for the victors. Ginsei city is made for the final battle.)

Gouta: Shusui, Ouka, and Hanaka, are you guys ready?

Shusui: We all are, how about you, Kazuki, and Tokiko?

Tokiko: We sure are. (Walks over) This city better be ready for this attack.

(A couple hours pass when they heard something in the air.)

Kazuki: Everyone ready?!

Everyone: Ready!

(The three victors came and landed in downtown Ginsei.)

Rai: (Thinking) Hanaka, please be gone. (Sees her) Hanaka?

Captain Bravo: Now STARS!

(Tokiko and Ouka charged at Neko. Gouta and Shusui tackled Ryu. Kazuki made an attack at Rai.)

Rai: Let us show them what we victors can do! Buso Renkin!

Ryu and Neko: Right! Buso Renkin!

(The three didn't turn into victors but charged.)

Ouka: Tokiko, lets do this.

Tokiko: Right.

(Ouka shot her arrows rapidly and Tokiko used her scythes to make an opening on Neko's chest.)

Ouka: (Pulls out white kakugane) Angel Gozen, go!

(Angel Gozen raced over to Neko but she knocked him out of the way.)

Tokiko: Plan B! (Takes the white kakugane from Gozen)

(She went to Ouka and whispered something in her ear.)

Neko: You can't beat me! (Moves quick)

Ouka: Tokiko, look out!

(Grabbing a hold, Neko slashed at Tokiko.)

Tokiko: Now Ouka! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!

(Neko turned into a victor and began draining.)

Captain Bravo: Silver skin reverse!

(Neko was caught by the silver skin. Ouka shot many arrows at Neko. Tokiko used the dull sides of her scythes to attack Neko. First hit was behind the knees, the next one hit the gut, the third hit her back and the final one upside the head. Neko went down hard.)

Niko: (Turns back)N-n-n-not p-p-possible.(Falls down)

Tokiko: (Walks over) Now the kakugane. (Puts over Neko's chest)

(Tokiko and Ouka took Neko off somewhere safe. Meanwhile, Ryu kept Gouta and Shusui in check.)

Ryu: I'm the best of my buso renkin, just like my uncle. (Cocks guns back)

Shusui: I'll show you how my sword is better than your guns. (Raises blade at ready position)

(Gouta threw his chakrams straight at Ryu. Ryu saw Shusui charge at him. With his guns, he shot the chakrams at an angle. The chakrams were heading at Shusui. Shusui quickly stopped and block them. Gouta was able to get them back at hand.)

Gouta: (Stubborn) Fine. Knuckle duster mode!

(Gouta had his chakrams on his knuckles. Shusui attacked fiercely against Ryu. He used his guns to shoot back at the sword. Gouta waited for an opening.)

Shusui: Gouta, get ready.

Gouta: Right

(Ryu blocked Shusui's blade with his left gun and was about to shoot with his right.)

Shusui: Now!

(Gouta superman dived at Ryu which knocked Ryu back and disarming him. Shusui cut part fo Ryu's shirt to place the white kakugane on. Ryu turned into a victor and began draining.)

Ryu: You think I'd be done in like that?! Ha! (His guns quickly come back t his hands) I think I'll kill the guy in the Hawaiian shirt. (aims)

Captain Bravo: AT silver skin reverse!

(Ryu was ensnared by the silver skin. Gouta and Shusui got up, they both charged at him.)

Ryu: Dirty trick! (Struggles)

(Shusui attacked with a horizontal slash. Gouta followed up with a one-two punch at him.)

Ryu: (reverts back) Not bad. (Falls back unconscious)

(They walked over and Shusui put the white kakugane on Ryu's chest. Gouta picked him up and they took him to safety. Now Rai was the only one left, Kazuki was fighting his hardest.)

Rai: so you took down my nephew and niece? They were just kids. (Angry) I'll make you regret facing us!

(Rai threw his ring blade vertically at Kazuki. Kazuki, with both hands on his lance to block. Rai grabbed back his ring lbade and saw Kazuki running towards him. They both slashed at each other, knocking each other back a few steps.)

Kazuki: You can't continue with this.

Rai: (Head lowered, eyes closed) You're right, (looks up) out of the way!

(They clashed as they ran up halfway. Rai held his ring blade face up, blocking. Kazuki had attacked downward but was stopped. They push eachotehr back but stood their ground. Kazuki stepped to the side and used his sunlight heart to shoot at Rai. Rai turned into a victor so he could deflect it.)

Rai: (laughs) You may have defeat3ed my nephew and niece. I, on the other hand, will be difficult.

(The energy drain was stronger than Neko and Ryu. Kazuki had to distract Rai for Busujima to use the white kakugnae. He came at Rai with a diagonal slash from the left. Rai caught the attack with his right hand then tossed him aside.)

Kazuki: (Breathes hard) Don't you feel the pain... you're inflicting...Rai.

Rai: I do but it is but a small price to pay.

Hanaka: Is that what it is to you?

(Rai turns to see Hanaka with her buso renkin. She sprayed a gas that ate away his shirt, revealing his chest.)

Rai: (Uses buso renkin to blow away the gas) I don't want to fight you Hanaka.

Hanaka: (starts walking over to him) I don't want to fight you either Rai. (Staggering as she gets closer)

Rai: Don't come closer, I might kill you with the energy drain.

Hanaka: (Keeps moving) Deactivate. I want you to see the one who...(begins to fall) save...you.

(The white kakugane fell out and slipped out to him. Rai took it and placed it over his hcest. He quickly ran over to Hanaka and slightly lifted her up.)

Rai: (Some tears well up and he blinks) I love you Hanaka Busujima.

(Rai kissed her passionately and Hanaka became conscious. She wrapped her arms around him. The both got up and held each others hands. Rai, Ryu, and Neko were thoroughly talked to by the Great Warrior Chief and Captain Bravo. Rai was able to take custody of Ryu and Neko. He got a well paid job thanks to the alchemist army. Six months later that Kazuki, Tokiko, and Gouta meet up with Rai, Ryu, Neko, and Hanaka at a pizza parlor.)

Rai: (Calls out) Hey guys, over here!

(They all sat down and talked while waiting for the pizza.)

Tokiko: Things have been going well?

Rai it's doing well, Ryu and Neko are doing well in school.

Hanaka: Should we tell them Rai?

Kazuki: You guys are getting married?

(Tokiko knocked Kazuki upside the head.)

Tokiko: Go ahead please.

(Rai nods and takes Hanaka's hand)

Hanaka: (Estatic) We're getting married after I graduate!

(Everyone congratulated them and the pizza came)

Neko: Lets eat to new beginnings!

Ryu: A toast would be better.(Gets punched in the arm) Ow.

Rai: That sounds good Neko.

(They digged in to the pizza and enjoy the time. Peace had come back and hopefully no more situations with alchemy.)

The End


End file.
